2011-08-21 - Enter The Technomancy of Souls
A woman surround by darkness with only two cauldrons burning blue flame lighting the dark robes she wears. Her nails tap on the arm of a dark metal throne. Her gold, almost cat-like eyes, stare at a rune mark that is rotating gently, with other rune marks as if waiting for something. As one stops and the other start to line up, a smile creeps over her face. Those fanged canine tooth becomes noticeable in the darkness as she leans forward slightly, "Ooo.. could it really be? Or do you play games with me again Archemedes?" The next rune slides into place as the last two continue to rotate around. Her eyes go wide as she slowly starts to stand up from her throne. "..." She then gently walks down the steps, staring at the massive door in front of her. The large machine like humanoids cant their heads to the side gently as their orb like eyes stare at her as she starts to move. "Yes, that is it.. come on." The next rune locks and the woman then throws the robe to the side. She makes a hand gesture summoning over a mage like hat, which she places on her head. She wears something almost akin to Egyptian like, with just enough clothing on her to cover the right things. "One more. Just one more time~" She almost says sing-songy like. The last rune locks into place, and they then they shatter into a blast of blue fire wisps that fall to the ground. The woman then runs for the door. Her hand reaches out to touch it... ---- City In Japan Those who heard about the rumor of the event happening before the sun rose, could be found outside on the sidewalks or on the patio, looking into the sky. At first everything lined up, it was one heck of a sight to behold. Then it was soon followed by the shooting stars, millions of them flew through the sky, lighting up the night like a fire works display. It was impossible to catch them. News crews were out filming the event for the next show, so far it was a beautiful start to a morning. ---- The woman stared at the door that, just didn't open. At first she blinked, then she tugged at the door. This was followed by her staring up at the 'clock' before back at the door. Then followed by several kicks, crowbar (don't ask), and then some explosives (really don't ask). So far all, attempts were nigh. The woman grit her teeth as her eyes flared red. Her blue hair flared out as she stood back getting ready to cast a powerful spell. "This can't happen to meeee!! I am meant to be free!!" So there was something happening in Japan? SO THE HELL WHAT?! Suriel Misaki, who is SO INTO the DC invasion right now... Was doing his part of making the people of japan so TERRIFIED OF HIM... By playing Burning TP. Late into the night, he was so busy CRUSHING nooblets with his MIGHTY highest score...and Ryu was nowhere to even try and challenge him! It was utterly boring. Suriel, with a soda in his hand, was currently making good on his promise to beat this one guy with one hand. Which was utterly infuriating the other player who had SO MUCH BURNING SPIRIT... But the play style of a five year old. However, After the match, nobody was around. Sticking his head out he walked outside. "So what's the big deal?" Then looking up. "Huh. Just falling shit." Having been sitting down and watching the falling stars, Kiet Sagat was just idly sitting there. His mind was wandering, thinking, and various other ideas that probably made him hurt just a bit. He had been on the run for a while as a member of Katharon specifically, but with his lower publicity he felt it safe to visit Japan. Technically, the EFA and even some of his homeland of Neo-Thailand thought he was dead. The government there knew he was still alive, but kept it hushed until he was needed for the Gundam Fight. Of course, the fact that he had to hide his Gundam in an old subway tunnel was probably not helping things. Even if he wasn't immediately wanted, his Gundam technically was. Still, his mind was a bit more peaceful watching falling stars than just wondering when he might be caught or what he might be having to do next. He idly picked up a bottle of something and took a sip of it before looking around just in case. Constant vigilance! Yep. No need to be caught out here. Daijuji Kurou is travelling! Okay, maybe it's not so much 'travelling' as 'on the job' because apparantly chasing after spouses and lost cats leads a man to a bench in Sapporo in the middle of summertime. The sun hasn't risen yet, so it's not quite as bad as it could be, but that doesn't stop the complaints, and it certainly doesn't stop getting on his nerves. It also doesn't help the jetlag at all- though someone else is feeling it more than he is. That someone being his book. Yes, books can get jetlagged. No, they aren't quiet about it. "Kurouuuu," a voice whines, half passed out against his shoulder. "Kurou, why did we fly all this way? How did you manage to convince anyone to pay for this? Why am I so tired, Kurouuuuuu--" Daijuji Kurou sighs, staring into the sky as the lightshow begins. "Al. Aren't you supposed to be well traveled?" "Shut up," she mutters, shifting herself until she's comfortable on her living pillow. "M' not used to flying over the ocean. How are you not tired, huh? Huh, Kurou? Are you inhuman, or something?" Only in Japan does having a girl dolled up in gothic lolita fashion draped across your shoulder only turn a few cursory (albeit disgusted) glances. "Al, you've got no place to talk about being inhuman." The young woman who is ALSO a book pouted sleepily before curling up into a tight ball against his side. "Nyu. Kurou can't say he's human now, either." She fidgets. Then fidgets again, rolling over once and then twice. The book whines, "This bench is really uncomfortable. N' I've got a headache. You couldn't even afford a hotel room?" Kurou sighs. This is going to be a long trip. At least the sky is pretty tonight. Bit Cloud had heard rumors that Japan was going to have one of the best views of the multi-eclipse event and had planned to get up early to get there and watch it... ...only to oversleep. Go figure. Dodging flying silverware and insults courtesy of Leena Tores, he managed to get a quick bite of breakfast before running to Liger Zero and having the Hover Cargo install the Jaeger armor. He'll make up lost time this way for sure! A few hours later, just as the shooting stars started to fall from the skies, Liger Zero Jaeger skids to a halt at a fairly high point on the Japanese countryside. The Zoid lifts its nose towards the skies, giving both of them a really nice view of the astrological event. "Heh. Hope Jamie gets a good view from his Pteras," Bit Cloud comments idly to his Zoid. "We have a potential dimensional incursion, it may be additional shadow mirrors according the predictive auspex..." Castilla mutters, her voice tinny and distant over the vox. Solis frowns, looking at the data that flickers by the pict-display, incomprehensible gibberish to anyone else but one trained but the cult... "I'll deploy. Make sure all vectors are clear, i don't want to hit anything commercial." The Preliator Pro Causa begins to fall from the sky, ensconced safely within a metal lotus like pod, designed to absorb the heat of re-entry... The Preliator strikes a few miles from the immediate lightshow point, throwing up a massive geyser of liquidifed stone and dirt...before the Preliator itself steps free. Its chainblade arm cycles slowly.. Solis frowns, "...beautiful lights always augur destruction." ---- Back to Japan As the shooting stars started to ened, one could remember this day as a wonderful moment in history, or that is what it should have been. However something else strange started to take place, small wisps, like the stars themselves were falling started to crash to the ground in almost a hail storm of green neon glow. Each 'droplet' of wisp marked the ground, before soon the ground exploded in green, along with the sky above. Two mile wide long magic seals appeared. One on the ground and the other in the sky. The two rotating in different directions from one another. This caused panic and the media was recording it all. ---- The woman continued her spell, the darkness surrounding her form, before she at last yelled out words of the arcane and throwing her arms forward. The blast rocketed out; just as the doors opened. Her eye twitched gently, "..bloody all.." ---- A sting of energy was built between the two seals of magic and then suddenly--- A massive bolt of magical energy blasted out, probably taking out a few cars, maybe the side of the building and perhaps heading for someone's face. Suriel finished his NEO MTN DEW, throwing the container at the nearest trash can and hitting it dead on without even trying. Then suddenly the goddamn magic seals everywhere. One such blast aiming to try and take out the video game store. Oh and all of the people here. Suriel doesn't even GIVE a shit about them, BUT, who does he own if they don't love. The Member of the School moves, stepping infront... And PUNCHES the magic right in it's magic face. If it had a face. Look. He is deflecting this particular green shit with his fist. "THAT'S IT! Nobody causes chaos, death, and distruction but ME! And...MAYBE the NDC, and...I guess Lord Genome too, because who the fuck will tell him no?" "RISE QAREEN!" and then, out of nowhere the Orbital frame litterally pops out of it's VECTOR TRAP, and it's AI sends it soaring towards the Arcade. Leaping into the air, the cock pit opens, swallowing the fighter. Inside, the ring comes down, covering the Frame runner with the special latex suit that allows his G-fighter cockpit to interact with his frame. "OH YEAH! WHO WANTS SOME?!" Staring, Kiet moved to his feet and pulled out the controller for his Gundam as he headed for his core lander. Maybe it was just a weird phenomena, but he was being safe just in case. It was the mind of a soldier, however, that was analyzing what was going on. That wasn't normal by his accounts, and there didn't seem to be any sort of holographic generators. The media was shocked, things were... did he just see some cars explode? He hits a few buttons on the control device as he approaches his core lander and hops in. Away near the coast, an old subway line collapses as a red pod rises, then blasts off towards the phenomena. Kiet meanwhile stars up the core lander and does a full 180 to head for his incoming Gundam. This isn't his particular "area", but he still wants to know what's going on and the Gundam's sensors might acquire more data than anything. Liger Zero was the first of the duo to note the neon green wisps falling to the ground, and the Zoid tilts its head as it focuses on the event in the nearby city. Bit Cloud is a bit slower on the uptake, more interested in the last of the falling stars. With his pilot's seat in a mostly-reclining position, it almost feels like one cloud-watching. "Liger? What's--" That's when the 2-mile wide pentagram suddenly explodes to life--one on the ground, one exactly above it in the sky. No apparent actual damage to the buildings upon a cursory glance, but it was still attention-grabbing. "--wrong...?" Liger Zero snarls, body crouching as its side-whiskers flare just a little. OK, something's /really/ up if it's got the Zoid reacting threateningly--and this is made immediately apparent when a bright burst of energy (magic?) starts bouncing around the city. Bit's expression turns serious, his hands tightening on the controls. "Let's go take a look. No thrusters--you're fast enough without them." He pushes the handles forwards and Liger Zero Jaeger leaps off of the hill, hauling tail towards the huge pentagram. Suddenly, magic happens. Al bolts upright as arcane chaos begins to fill the world. She stares, wide eyed, up at the great magical sigils engrave themselves into the planet's sky. Kurou's eyes narrow to little dagger points. This- this is probably not a good thing, is it? No, said the giant magic missile, no it is not. "Kurou!" Al squeaks as the bolt of magic streaks down from the sky. She hops onto her master's lap and extends her arms to hold off the onslaught of foul energies. A series of blue sigils explode into being, surrounding the odd couple in concentric, protective rings. Infernal energies crack and sizzle against power from beyond the stars themselves. As the arcane nova fades away, a young lady has been all but knocked back into her master's chest. He frowns, wrapping his arms about her tired shoulders, "Al. You okay?" "Unyuu," the little sorceress-book murmurs, "Too tired." Kurou chuckles, lifting his partner onto the bench next to him. "Well! Then I guess it's up to me, huh? Since we're in Japan, I guess that means I can-" "-No." Al frowns. "-Too late!" Kurou grins, Al palms her face. His arms whirl through the air in strangely hypnotic and well-rehearsed patterns, "Alright! I've always wanted to say this!" Like lightning, his arms suddenly cross his torso! "HENSHIN!" There is light. Light beyond the ken of man. Once it fades, a hero is born. When all magical hell breaks loose, you would normally call specialists... Or someone with just enough samurai bullshit under their belt to make up for the difference. As magic rains down on the City In Japan. (Named in NCA 80 from Townsville to avoid confusion with the city of the same name in America) A purple jet powered machine flies out form Izu base, accompanied by others of different designs. The machine reaches for the sword slung over it's back and draws it out to hold in both hands. "Meiya Mitsurugi, approaching the disturbance... It looks like.. magic?" she raises her eyebrows in a little bit of bewilderment. "Moving in closer." Morgana carefully steps into the door way, first sticking her hand through, then she herself slowly goes through the door way of mystic energy. On the other side, at first people may see a small hand, before a woman's head pokes out; looking about. "My my, not exactly what I was expecting,She murmurs to herself, before coming out completely, brushing her self off and correcting her hat on her head. Then she laughs darkly before throwing her arms up in the air, "But over ten--" Then she pauses mid way, before she just blankly stares, "..wait... just how /long/ was I imprisoned anyhow.." She starts to count on her fingers, before creating a mathematics chart in the air of magic. Was this gal serious or just crazy? One of the camera man films her before suddenly... ORBITAL FRAME!! The Camera man runs quickly, though still filming as Morgana turns to look at the Orbital Frame, "..ouru?" She just stares with those gold eyes. "Now that is interesting.." Then her eyes go wide as she sense magic elsewhere, before she glances out to the distance, "I suppose this is when I should say oops hmm?" She starts to take notice as mecha are coming out of the wood works, before she takes off her hat, and places to her bosom a dark smile plays on her lips. "But you will all make excellent slaves in the end!" She then cackles before tossing her hat into the air which goes flying right for the mage and she even blows a kiss to the Oribital Frame, but the female sorceress is off! That woman also runs fast, but as she does she starts to chant something as a runes move around her hands in dark purple and blue light glows under her feet. As she goes around the corner of a building there was a large flash of light before an explosion of blue wisps. The Camera crew goes to follow, but shortly after a few moments, they go running away again. Those who peek around the corner will find a very humanoid machine leaning against the building who is, well, very feminine with blue hair? Yes, it seems like it has blue hair against that dark purple armor and mixture of gold with red optics. Suriel blinks a few times. Suriel, who was not coming into the age of manhood was not constantly being hit on, but it was becoming a thing that was happening. Now, crazy lady who just poped out of a portal has done so. "I really need to talk to Ouka about all this...femine shit." he thinks for a moment. "She was kinda hot." he admits. Pause. Surel blasts off, turning around the corner to meet... Ok, Suriel can put two and two together, and has watched enough super robot shit, and been involved in enough La Gias shit. "You! You now face Suriel Misaki, Known as Suriel the Twisted! A) Stop destroying the city, unless you are doing it under the Banner of the DC. Iron Mask is always looking for new...people." he kinda says. He wasn't sure if this was a person yet. "B) What are you doing Friday night? I have decided that whatever your affiliation, a date is not out of the question." Liger Zero Jager reaches the edge of the pentagram and skids to a halt as a very scantily clad human-sized female cautiously makes her way out of the sliver of light that, evidently is a 'door'? Bit Cloud is beyond trying to figure this kind of stuff out. Liger Zero pauses, tilting its head almost fully sideways as its red optics focus on Morgana, and it huffs a snort. All this big production and lightshow... for this itsy-bitsy woman? It could stomp her flat with one paw without activating its claws! Bit has a bit more respect for the situation, trying to keep the Zoid planted in one place and not go acting on its own. "Slaves...?" He asks himself after Morgana's little semi-speech--then she runs off, glowing runes and all. "WAIT! Who--?" Bit stops in mid-sentence, staring down at his console as suddenly his view dips a good few dozen feet. Liger Zero Jager had taken this opportunity to crouch, its rear end and tail wiggling as if preparing to pounce. "Oh no," the Zoid 'pilot' groans, sounding more resigned than afraid. With a roar, the Zoid leaps after Morgana, chasing her around the corner--only to come face-to-face with a feminine purple mecha instead of the human-sized... not-human. It skids to a stop, nearly sitting down, and just... stays put. "Ruuuu?" Liger Zero actually asks, looking absolutely confused as only a cat that has somehow lost its new toy can. Bit, however, can put two-and-two together a bit better than his Zoid does. "Who the heck are you?" He asks the purple mecha (Morgana?) directly, ignoring Suriel for the moment. Fortunately, there is a force here to make everything right again: a force as ancient as the stars themselves; a force beyond the walls of space and time; a force-- that is currently tied to one of the most dysfunctional pair of vagabonds this side of the Universe. Daijuji Kurou- the Magius of the Necronomicon- emerges from the radiant embrace of magical energy transformed. Long silver hair flutters and frays in the wind, two overly pale arms cross over a powerful torso, and a tiny, pixie-like spirit drapes itself over the top of his head. Al Azif is tired. Kurou is also tired, but is hopped up on several cups of coffee- which is good! Because there's a giant, magical robot about to stomp all over Sapporo. If this was any other city in Japan, he'd leave it to the local giant monster, but this isn't such a city, and there are no giant radioactive lizards to defend it. So, the alternative. --- ARKHAM - PARADIGM CITY - 2 KM BELOW SEA LEVEL Sirens blare loudly within a room of crystal and brass. An elevator descends from high above ground as a quartet of women attend to crystalline consoles. And each and every one of these women is wearing a stylized maid uniform from the Sandman Corporation. "Arcane energy is flooding into Demonbane's alchemical circuitry. The Thaumaturgical Reactor is coming online." Another maid taps frantically on a crystalline keyboard, "Words of Power are activating throughout the Supplementary Grimoire Systems. Demonbane is coming online." The elevator lands. A delicate, if fine figured brunette stands authoritatively on the command platform. Her arms are crossed and her face is looking rather stern. Over her shoulder, her manservant carries a silver tray of fresh tea. He, too, looks rather stern. "Situation report. Why is Demonbane activating?" "Mister Daijuji is calling it from Japan," a third maid reports, "There seems to be an emergeance in Sapporo. Something about evil sorcery?" Ruri Hadou- princess of the Hadou Financial Group simply shakes her head, "That idiot. Fine. We can't stop the transport by now, anyway. Release the locks on the Dimensional Catapult. Prepare to support Demonbane!" "Understood!" All four shout in unison. Deep underground, a single, eldritch eye rolls open. "Dimensional Restricting Field, active. Imaginary Numbers are being generated through pathways Ansuz through Sowilo. We're prepared for transport." "Right! Dimensional Catapult--" The eye shudders, sending a shockwave through localized space itself, "ACTIVATE!" --- JAPAN - SAPPORO CITY A second sigil appears in the early morning sky. With the arrival of the first light of dawn, a great, alien eye opens above the city's skyline. Rings of runes beyond human knowledge surge about the opening eye as lightning pours out of its pupil, streaking into the sparse morning cloud cover. Then, the sky itself splits. The colossus falls from the heavens, its arms crossed firmly over its torso. A bolt of light surges across the city and into the giant's heart. Inside, Demonbane's master slides into its controls. His grimoire wraps her tiny hands about the secondary console, no longer so tired. Arcane power thrums inside the crystalline chamber, as, together, they roar as one-- "THE INNOCENT BLADE- DEMONBANE, HAS ARRIVED!" Meiya drums her fingers on her machine's control panel as she recieves images from Izu base's intel department - mostly from that TV news crew. "Divine Crusader units have been spotted on site as well as several unkowns. Engage DC units but the safety of the City comes first, so dn't fire on unknowns unless provoked." The Tactical Surface Fighters begin landing n the city, and moving through the streets. Meiya's purple Takemikazuchi moves quickly but cuatiously along the streets towards where 'Morgana' is. "Tch...Oan unknown and an Orbital Frame? Is BAHRAM here?" The mecha looks down at her fingers almost idly as Suriel is the first to come around. The machine that seems almost organic by how it moves almost laughs softly. The face plate retracts back as a smile plays on the machines lips. "Suriel the Twisted hmm? Sounds very enticing." She coos softly. She then flicks her hand gently as the fingers of the mech light up. "Sadly I work for none, as you will all find you to be my slaves one day!" She then laughs before a dark grin comes on those lips. "Perhaps when I do make all of you my slaves, I'll make maybe you my pet. How does that sound, Suriel?" She doesn't answer the dating question even as the others start to come around the corner. Those red optics narrow slightly as she places out her hands and two strings of dark light are created from nothing before they transform into two swords that glow with mystic fire. "Who am I you little runts ask? Hahaha! I am Morgana Tempus!" One of the swords points at them all then the eyes narrow. "You may all call me your Empress or Mistress.." She raised a brow as the machine glanced up. "..maybe it should just be Empress." You think of all those years locked up, she know what she would want to be called by now. However what caught her attention and the face plate activated is when another mech from magic appeared. Those red optics flared brightly before she spun the two swords. "Hmph. So someone elses wishes to take away my throne! You will all learn the power of Morgana!!" It seems pleasantries have ended, as mech suddenly rushes at them all. The first two in front of her: Suriel and liger; get a rude awakening as the two swords she holds in her hands goes to slash into their mechs as she runs out into the open. Meiya and her units, finds a bolt of magic blasting out for her unit as Morgana Points the pointer and middle of one of her hands at her. For now the magical god machine doesn't yet find himself getting any love from the witch. COMBAT: Morgana has struck Suriel Misaki with a major hit using The Dance Of Chaos And Pain. COMBAT: Morgana has missed Bit Cloud with her The Dance Of Chaos And Pain attack. COMBAT: Bit Cloud has counter attacked for a minor hit using Claw Swipe! COMBAT: Morgana has struck Meiya Mitsurugi with a solid hit using Fate Whisper Blast. COMBAT: Meiya Mitsurugi has counter attacked for a minor critical hit using PB Blade! The swords whip down, faster than even Suriel expected! However, Dispite the surprise, Suriel still manages to twist with the strike, avoiding being so easily destroyed in one shot...worse, the Metatron almost immediately repaired the damage as if the damage was never there to begin with. One of Suriel's hands reached out, pike forming from almost nowhere as bits appeared around him. The sword breakers were ready...and so was Suriel. "Tch. Well, I tried to be nice, however it seems you want a demonstration of the DIVINE CRUSADER THUGOCRACY!" Suriel says, with a smirk. "I am nobody's pet, lady. I am a warrior, my soul burns for combat. If you won't play ball, then I will SHOW YOU MY POWER!" with that a burst of Metatron washes over the area, as he dives forward. The machine was FAST for it's size...impossibly fast even as he literally dived bombed her, hoping to cause her to recoil... Two bits fire shots all around her, trying to take advantage of an off balanced opponent. COMBAT: Suriel Misaki has struck Morgana with a solid hit using Sword Breaker Shot! COMBAT: Morgana counter attack Suriel Misaki with a minor hit using Chaos Spirit Parry. "Kurou, I think she's ignoring us," Al Azif smirks as the dancing witch springs into action. "I've taken care of making sure those smaller guys aren't going to be taking any collateral. Let's go take care of business!" Being in such close proximity to Demonbane's arcane reactor seems to be good for the Grimoire Girl. Gone is the fatigue and the symptoms of jetlag, replaced by an energetic and generally gung-ho attitude. Which is just fine, because while she was talking, Kurou was already charging right into the fray. "AlLLRIIIGHT!" Kurou roars as Demonbane surges through the city on great, bounding leaps. "You think you can just show up on this planet and wreck stuff? Huh? Well, let me introduce you to Earth's favorite inter-dimensional bouncer!" Demonbane's fists lash out, wrapped in invisible, magical reinforcement. With all the grace of a fourty-storey-tall boxer, Kurou lays into the feminine giant. In the process, he accidentally kicks over a few dozen cars. Demonbane's current collateral damage talley: $60,000 COMBAT: Kurou Daijuji has missed Morgana with his Punching Out Cthulhu attack. COMBAT: Morgana has missed Kurou Daijuji with her Pain Soul Parry counter attack. "Get down!" Meiya yells as she sees Morgana preparing to fire. THe Takemikazuchi rushes out from around cover and sprints towards the magical invader. It's shoulder armor drops down to for a shield just as the magicla blast impacts, deflecting the worst of it but still leaving a deep scar in the super-carbon armor plate as Meiya reaches within range of Morgana and slices at the gigantic woman-machine with it's curved PB blade. "/No one/ here is going to be a slave!" The purple TSF's left hand frees itself from holding the sword long enough to reach behind it's back and grasp and actual handshield and swing it back around to try and smash in to Morgana, so she can try corral her away from the more densely populated areas of the city. COMBAT: Meiya Mitsurugi has missed Morgana with her Shield Swing attack. COMBAT: Morgana counter attack Meiya Mitsurugi with a minor hit using Pain Soul Parry. You know what happens when a cat get surprised? Yeah, the 100+ ton Liger Zero Jager just pulls that stunt. Morgana's sudden charge into melee range causes the Zoid to jump almost straight up with a roar of surprise, lashing out with one front paw defensively as she passes by under it. The tips of its claws seem to catch /something/, at least, so it's not like its prey has completely disappeared as it originally thought. Just changed its form. The hunt is still on. Liger Zero twists in midair to turn around, then lands on all four paws gracefully as Morgana runs for open ground. "This can turn bad quickly," Bit Cloud comments under his breath, glancing around at the buildings. "Liger, make sure she reaches an open area. We can't use our speed in these tight quarters." Liger Zero roars in semi-acknowledgement and lunges forwards, chasing after Morgana while firing its chest-mounted cannon. No more nice kitty! COMBAT: Bit Cloud has missed Morgana with his 208mm Shock Cannon Barrage attack. COMBAT: Morgana counter attack Bit Cloud with a minor hit using Fate Whisper Blast. Morgana's sword goes to block the claws of the Liger, but is a bit to slow as the cat scratches into her side. Meiya gets the advantage as her machines charges in and slides the strange humanoid mecha across the leg, but the cut didn't seem very deep even as the strange magical machines tumbles to the ground in her sprint; but is quick to get back up. The two blades twirl as it then back flips a few times getting some distance from its first three attackers. The hair of the mech seeming to gleam like stardust almost speced through it and its movements fluid; very human like. However Suriel took advantage this move and his blade sliced the machine across the backside. Morgana spun around and sliced his mechs arm away. "Naughty naughty boy." She says with a dark laugh. "Didn't your mommy ever teach you to not hit a woman?" Then here comes that magical god machine. Its shadow was kind of hard to hit. The Fist of the machine comes roaring down and then it slams hard into a sword? Yes, the fist was deflected by sword as the mystical mech holds it up to keep the fist from impact her, the arcane fire flows out around the two forces impacting. "Gentleman these days, they have no manners." Morgana quickly breaks the attack, allowing the fist of the machine to smash into the ground, before she comes around hard to block the next attack from Meiya. The two swords clash as blue sparks fly off. "Ha! You keep saying that to yourself." Morgana purrs. Then she whips around the other sword and strikes the mech. Morgana uses her two swords then to deflect away the blasts from Liger. The bolts going to the ground, to some of the city structures and into the sky. It may have claimed a poor bird. Then she places out her hand as she spins around, index and middle finger pointing before a blast of magic rushes for the Liger Zero. "Hmph. If this is best you all have, hahaha.. This will make this /so/ easy." Morgana flips around, she slams the two blades hilts together, combining the weapon into now a double bladed sword. Now with her free hand, she blasts off another bolt of energy for Bit, Suriel, and Meiya which scatters out like missiles of dark light. However her full focus with the sword now turns to the Demonbane, as she goes to cleave into that large mech with fancy foot and aerial moves. COMBAT: Morgana has struck Magius with a solid hit using Death Song Devastation. COMBAT: Magius has counter attacked for a minor hit using Jab Punch! COMBAT: Morgana has struck Bit Cloud with a minor hit using Fate Whisper Burst. COMBAT: Bit Cloud has counter attacked for a minor hit using 208mm Shock Cannon! COMBAT: Morgana has struck Meiya Mitsurugi with a minor hit using Fate Whisper Burst. COMBAT: Meiya Mitsurugi has counter attacked for a minor hit using Shield Swing! COMBAT: Morgana has missed Suriel Misaki with her Fate Whisper Burst attack. Pain surges through Kurou's arms as the sword scythes into Demonbane's limbs, but he doesn't let her get off without socking it right into her side. Alright, this witch is a bit speedy, isn't she? There are ways to deal with that. "Al! I need some power." The little grimoire glanced up at her master, "Why?" "Well," Kurou smirks, "If she wants to play nasty, then we should knot her up and see how she likes being thrown around." Al's eyes light up, "Oh, we're using the spider! Right!" Demonbane's arms flash. A crimson nimbus of light pours out of the giant's hands. It swings its arms as wisps of foul energies whip out from its fingers, coalescing into thick nets of blood red, spider-silk-like strands. It hurls the coiling strands into the dancing witch to hold her fast- and hurl her, bodily, into a nearby mountainside. Unfortunately, there is also a crater in the street at Demonbane's feet. Collateral Damage: $70,000. COMBAT: Magius has missed Morgana with his Atlach-Nacha Toss attack. COMBAT: Morgana counter attack Magius with a minor hit using Chaos Spirit Parry. Liger Zero Jager can't evade the incoming blasts due to the lack of room at its flanks, and the dark energy blasts ping against the Zoid's light armor like bullets--which leave holes in the blue armor in their wake. Liger doesn't appreciate this one bit, snarling as its head lowers, but the continuous return fire from its chest-mounted cannon is likely ineffectual at best. Bit Cloud taps a few buttons on the console in front of him. "Alright, Liger. Sic 'er!" He shoves both piston-controllers forwards. The large boosters mounted on the Zoid's sides flare to life for just a moment, but it's enough for Liger to suddenly burst forwards in sudden accelleration into a lunge at Morgana. Its front right claw glows with golden light, lifting just higher than its head, before slashing downwards. COMBAT: Bit Cloud has missed Morgana with his Strike Laser Claw attack. COMBAT: Morgana counter attack Bit Cloud with a solid critical hit using Death Song Strike. Again magic comes for the TSF, and again the pilot uses the shield to power through it with only slight damage as it steps in and swings the shield backhand across Morgana's body. "More than you have tried, and have failed." The TSF jumps back while the larger Demonbane moves in for an attack. "...You're doing more damage then she is!" Meiya groans. "...can't be helped..." The TSF puts the shield back on it's back and takes hold of the sword with both hands again. "But you won't take over anything here, I won't allow it!" The TSF fires it's jet engines blasting itself across the ground after Demonbane's attack goes wide, intending to get in under Morgana's guard and bring he PB blade arcing straight up, but the movement flows seamlessly into a spinning back kick form the Takemikazuchi's talon like feet, moving to land with that same foot so it can spin around on it's axis to land a second kick with the claw like split toe at Morgana's midsection. COMBAT: Meiya Mitsurugi has missed Morgana with her Killer Edge attack. COMBAT: Morgana has missed Meiya Mitsurugi with her Fate Whisper Blast counter attack. Suriel reacts unlike any oldtype should. As the energy whisps down for him, he turns, shield turning on his arm as he just narrowly bashes it into the blast... However, to the untrained eye, it just looked like he spun to avoid the blast, and sent it flying into a completely different direction... To his credit, it was actually away from civilians. Suriel cared LITTLE for them, but he understood Iron Mask's outlook... and he would play by the rules for now. "Mother? For all I know she sold me into the Schools Service for some goddamn money. So if you are trying to guilt trip me lady, you best try again." he responds. Not coldly...there was too much spirit in this one to be cold. The pike shifts, as he starts to try and measure her speed... Then he literally zips in, aiming to try and literally body check her, before his pike slashed up. The pike would repeatedly move, as he dove in... before he would bring it down in a terrifying double handed strike. "Heh heh heh! HAHAHAHA! COME ON! I know you have more fight in you than this!" COMBAT: Suriel Misaki has missed Morgana with his Raging Behemoth attack. COMBAT: Morgana counter attack Suriel Misaki with a minor hit using Death Song Parry. There was a wise old saying. Watch what you say, because you may piss off the forces and then find yourself hurting. This was one of those cases. Morgana found herself being attacked from every-which-way. To the point where it was hard to actually get any movement and this all started with a dang job, then being juggled about like some combo attack done in some fight game. However the first thing people may notice was the armor on her, doesn't flake off, it instead just acts like skin, cutting, taking the brunt forces. It was not something of this world. The Demonbane comes back in once again as the strange machine seems to almost teleport correct herself in the air. As she floats there, she can see the flash of the crimson nimbus. Morgana splits the blades for a moment to spin in the air and cut through the magic, though the rest of it goes flying out. Then with a hard dash, she goes to rush across the shoulder of Demonbane dragging one of her blades across as sparks fly off. As she lands down the Liger can be seen in the corner of the machines optics. The mech spins around hard and as the massive paw comes down, the kitty may find a thorn in its paw as the reconnected sword goes up and slams into it. A dark laugh emits from her softly, before she yanks it out, quickly moves to the side and smacks the side of the paw with the other edge. "Bad kitty. Go find another mouse to chase." Mieya then speaks up again as Morgana turns her attention around to her. "Ha. I have only failed.. once.. but let us not get into that. It gives me a headache and if he is still alive.. I am going too oooo!!" The female sorceress growls before her attention snaps as Meiya moves in for the attack. "Oh right, fight." The feminine mech quickly blasts out bolt of magic, which Meiya just rushes right through as Morgana almost doesn't dodge in time of the kick. "And your such a fool. There will be no choice but to surrender to me, haha! Don't you understand, your essence of life will all be MINE!" Suriel charges in and she parries the pike as those crimson eyes narrow. She is gently pushed back before she lets out a loud roar in anger, before shoving him away and then slashing his orbital frame on the other side of the mech. The Machine hovers into the air, before pointing her free hand down at Suriel, before she whispers soft words, "Why don't you just be a good boy and just stay still for a bit, hmmm?" Then with a whisper before a seal forms in front of the mechs hand, "actually-- all of you." Then with those words the blast impacts the ground, missing them. However soon an earthquake could be felt before massive dark chains of black magic rip out of the ground attempt to tangle themselves around the Suriel, Bit, and Meiya to crush them. Her attention shifts over to the Magus. "You-- though-- You I have something else in mind.. hehe.. HAHA!!" The sword glows bright before she twirls it around, she dances in the air almost as seal appears on the edge of the sword. Then suddenly she drops down hard, "KKKKEEEEYYAAA!! SHADOW BREEEAK!!" then slams the blade into the ground hard. The ground explodes before a black line travels right for Demonbane. If he doesn't move he'll be impacted by not only a great magic force throwing him for a moment into a dark dimension to nearly crush him, but the force itself was rather... explosive. However Morgana looked, rather tired after that. COMBAT: Morgana has struck Magius with a major critical hit using Dimensional Shadow Break. COMBAT: Morgana have missed Bit Cloud with her The Chains Of Wrath attack. COMBAT: Bit Cloud has missed Morgana with his Pounce counter attack. COMBAT: Morgana has missed Suriel Misaki with her The Chains Of Wrath attack. COMBAT: Morgana has struck Meiya Mitsurugi with a major hit using The Chains Of Wrath. In retrospect, perhaps Bit Cloud should've yelled the attack name. Maybe it would've been more successful. Liger Zero Jager roars sharply as a prick of pain slips into the center of its paw, and it jerks its paw back after Morgana smacks it aside. Hobbling back on three paws, shaking the wounded fourth one, Liger snarls at this frustrating (and painful) prey. It does duck as the dark energy blast goes wide, but cautiously puts its paw down as the ground shakes under it. Bit Cloud looks around, then starts seeing the ground begin to crack around them. "Liger..." He says warily, eyes widening as the Zoid shifts uneasily, "--MOVE!!!" The thrusters flare to life and the Zoid accelerates immediately, dark chains sprouting out of the ground in its wake and grasping nothing but contrails. Running in a wide circle keeps the Zoid from getting tangled up in that dark magic, but also builds up a lot of speed--it even tries to pounce Morgana, but misses her in its haste and just keeps running. It'd be too much to ask for those evil black chains of doom to get her, wouldn't it? "Ghhhhhn!" Bit growls, fighting the effects of G-Forces at this high speed. He's not quite used to it yet. "Try again, Liger!" The Zoid sharply turns to face Morgana's back, then the boosters start outputting even more power. In a moment, and only for a moment, the Liger charges right /past/ Morgana... leaving one heck of a shockwave in its wake. COMBAT: Bit Cloud has struck Morgana with a major hit using Breaking The Sound Barrier! COMBAT: Morgana counter attack Bit Cloud with a minor hit using Fate Whisper Blast. Chaos. Black and shadowy, a veritable pit of entropy itself drags Demonbane into its depths. Unholy energies assail the colossus, burning away at its flesh, searing and shaving away layers and chunks of armor. Daijuji Kurou is wracked with pain, his flesh smoking from the sympathetic link between he and the mighty giant of long-forgotten make. But, this is not the first void that Demonbane has been trapped within. Nor is it the first time that Al Azif has had to salvage her master's occasional bouts of uselessness. ARKHAM - PARADIGM CITY - 2 KM BELOW SEA LEVEL "Ma'am," one of the maids yelps, "Demonbane has- Demonbane has disappeared!" Hadou Ruri's eyes go wide in mild panic, "What do you mean 'disappeared?' How does a Deus Machina just -disappear!?-" The maid in question looks just a little bit flustered as she taps furiously at her console. "I- I don't know-- Wait. Something's wrong--" "What? What is it now?" "Ma'am- Demonbane-- Demonbane is activating the Chain Breaker Spell!" "Oh." Ruri Hadou blinks. "Oh. Oh no. Winfield, prepare the checkbook. This is probably going to be... Bad." JAPAN - SAPPORO - ???? This is a bad day. Daijuji Kurou is quickly tiring of all this. "Big gun time," he murmurs as unspoken words exchange between the behemoth's pilots. Golden runes come alive all about the colossus' body. Its eyes surge with sudden radiance, and, with devastating deliberacy, it launches into action. Demonbane's arms spread to grab hold of the very twisted space that has ensnared it. Its hands grip tightly about the walls of this strange dark realm, even as a conflagration of gravity and explosive power threaten to obliterate it. Space itself tears and warps at Demonbane's touch. It pulls, tearing at its prison. Magic falls apart as Demonbane claws out of its prison. Raw power explodes out of a collapsing, black dome, as Demonbane erupts back into the world, worse for wear, but still very much capable of obliterating a good bit of a city. Which is probably what's about to happen, honestly. "You!" Kurou roars, indignant and hateful. "You tried to trap us in a pocket dimension!" Al follows, clearly quite distraught. "That's just not fair," they yell as one, "Take it back!" Demonbane moves, and it never quite stops. Physics suddenly disengages within a few meters of the colossus. It disappears, moving faster than really should be possible. With every step, its momentum builds, unhindered by silly concepts like inertia or friction. Suddenly, it engages the feminine machine. Its fists, its kicks, they strike with power and speed that are not quite human. And yet, it seems a bit lacking, like he's only -preparing- for the devastation that is to come. Several small buildings are kicked over. Roads are destroyed. Demonbane's collateral damage tally: $1,230,000. COMBAT: Magius has struck Morgana with a major hit using Chain-Breaker Overload! The chains rip out of the ground and wrap around the Takemikazuchi, crushing the thinly built machine. "Nhhg!" Meiya grunts within the cockpit. REd warning messages appearing on her HUD for damage. The Takemikazuchi pulls back against the chains but they only slowly crush the machine. "Do you really think that th-" Then Demonbane charges though causing property damage "STOP THAT!" God it's like people have no consideration. "Even if that thing doesn't beat you to a pulp I have something you don't have." "Fire support." well so much for friendship and heart. TSF-15s pop up over buildings with ssualt rifles and at least one sniper cannon. The shelling rains of 36mm machine guns falls on Morgana as the sniper rifle blasts through ethereal chains, releasing the takemikazuchi from their grasp. COMBAT: Meiya Mitsurugi has struck Morgana with a solid hit using Fire Support! Suriel curses as she ducks and weaves, but sees that she was taxed...it only encourages him more. Until she unleashes some chains. The chains, shooting into the air and threatening to cover the sky to bind them. Suriel moves, bat out of hell, jumping, flying, ducking and weaving. Finally, as the Chains aim to try and wrap around him to secure... Suriel suddenly bursts out of them, soaring out as the entire unit...looked... Angry somehow? Suriel's right arm exploded, breaking apart and seemingly reforming with some nearby Bits into.. A giant cannon. The center almost looking like a giant eye for a moment as he points it towards Morgana. "First the pet speak and now chains. Goddamn lady, I think your a bit too adult for me." Suriel wonders if the rating was even ready for THIS shit. The cannon charges, before a giant black ball of...NOTHING fires. Whatever it hits, it wraps around, constricting them in the center and literally trying to tear apart, while sending strange particles back towards the Qareen. The arm reformed, bits returning to their place. COMBAT: Suriel Misaki has struck Morgana with a major hit using Burst Cannon! COMBAT: Morgana has missed Suriel Misaki with her Fate Whisper Blast counter attack. It was easy to see that the mech, or perhaps should be said Morgana was tired. Gentle blue smoke was rising off the body of the mech. The breathing, if you could call it that was heavy. That attack was not easy on her but rightfully so. So as the Liger comes charging all Morgana could do was brace herself and blast out bolts of magic in retaliation. She gets impacted by the waves and goes flying back, slamming hard into the ground, into a car, and then coming to a hard stop. Her sword skittering across the ground. The female technomancer of souls rises to her feet unsteadily before placing out her hand to summon back to the sword to her. Then Mieya gets her attention as she notices Demonbane breaking out. However the snipers seem to take full advantage of the distracted mech, as the bullets slam hard into the mech. Morgana nearly falls down to her knee from all the shots. Which opens her perfectly to be blasted by Suriel's attack slams into her hard and sends the mech flying into the air. The blue hair sparkles in the rising sun as the body is gently starting to irrupt in blue arcane fire. Morgana slams hard into the ground, she can hear the steps of Demonbane charging for her. Her sword not in hands as she goes to use it to protect herself, "..." The female mage quickly moves up her hands to block the incoming blows from Demonbane. A magical shield seems to glow around her as every impact, as wisps of dark magic fly off. At last the final punch comes from Demonbane. It shatters the magic field like glass; the fist slamming her right through several buildings. There was silence for a moment before a glow of the red optics could be seen as the mech starts to walk through the hole created by her body. The sword somehow back in her hand. "I admit, your souls are all strong. Yes, yes indeed, but this is far from over.." She says with a soft laugh. "Far from it!!" Then Morgana blasts out a charge of magic blasts for Suriel, Meiya, and bit once more, before she leaps right into the air, bounces off the side of the bounding and then blasts down a heavy black magic attack to cover Demonbane in. Also those flames on her seemed died down and maybe a bit renewed? Crap. COMBAT: Morgana has missed Magius with her Surge Of Darkness attack. COMBAT: Magius has missed Morgana with his Jab Punch counter attack. COMBAT: Morgana has struck Meiya Mitsurugi with a minor hit using Fate Whisper Burst. COMBAT: Meiya Mitsurugi has counter attacked for a minor hit using Type 87 Assault MG! COMBAT: Morgana has missed Bit Cloud with her Fate Whisper Burst attack. COMBAT: Bit Cloud has counter attacked for a minor hit using 208mm Shock Cannon! COMBAT: Morgana has struck Suriel Misaki with a minor hit using Fate Whisper Burst. The attack strikes, but once more the Shield is up, protecting Suriel from the worst, and only causing slight staggering. "You ain't seen nothing yet lady. NOTHING AT ALL!" Suriel shouts, as bits from everywhere start to appear. Infact, Suriel is just releasing more from his VECTOR TRAP. Suriel, pointing towards the woman, You could have been something better, but I guess this is the end for you." The bits suddenly fly in from all directions, the sword breakers litterally trying to ram into her before they start spinning, each one trying to litterally tear through her as if she were paper. COMBAT: Suriel Misaki has struck Morgana with a major critical hit using Sword Breaker Drill! COMBAT: Morgana counter attack Suriel Misaki with a solid hit using Death Song Devastation. Liger Zero Jager staggers sharply, almost falling over due to its speed, as the reltalitory magical blasts slam into the black metal that make up its core-unit armor. A pained, groaning growl is the only admission of pain as the Zoid slows down to racecar-speeds, clearly limping as well due to the earlier injuries to its paw. Bit Cloud himself isn't faring so well either, but he's simply not used to the extreme speeds Jager can run at. Where the heck did Dr. Tores find this armor, anyways?! "OK," he murmurs, pushing a few more buttons on the center console. "You still got some fight left in ya, Liger?" A sharp shake of the head and a defiant roar is its answer. "Hahaha. Good." Both front legs and paws start glowing with golden light, focusing on the toes/claws and even the red caps on the Liger's joints. "Let's make this count!" He pushes the control-pistons all the way forwards. Liger Zero charges at Morgana, building up speed and leaving pawprints in the ground where the energized claws land. "Go for it, Liger!" Bit shouts. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Liger Zero roars as it lunges at Morgana, both claws outstretched and ready to tear her apart. COMBAT: Bit Cloud has struck Morgana with a major critical hit using All Out Strike Laser Claw! COMBAT: Morgana counter attack Bit Cloud with a solid hit using Death Song Parry. The Takemikazuchi rolls to the side as it's chains are broken, and draws out a machine gun of it's own, peppering Mogana with 36mm bullets even as /yet more/ magic blasts across it's armor, melting it in places. "I'm getting tired of seeing this city being caught up in this." the machine gun is stossed aside as the TSF stands up again, drawing the second sword from it's back. The Takemikazuchi leaps on twin turbofan jets and chases after Mrogana as she goes boucing off buildings, matching her jump for jump. The first of the PB blades comes slicing down for Morgana's back, Meiya follows through with the motion to spin around, letting the second blade slice down as the TSF slides backwards and replaces one sword on it's back. The first sword is held tightly in both hands. "I'll end this in one stroke!" The engines whine up to full power as afterburners ignite, blasting the Takemikazuchi bast Morgana. The sword doesn't even seem to have moved from it's held position, but the Takemikazuchi stands up straight and swings the weapon back into it's cradle on it's back. COMBAT: Meiya Mitsurugi has struck Morgana with a devastating hit using Blade Finale! COMBAT: Morgana has missed Meiya Mitsurugi with her Fate Whisper Double Blast counter attack. (Morgana by code did get KOed here, buut, we continue on!) Darkness. Darkness amongst the night. In the forgotten center of the world, the outer beings summoned by the deranged wreaks havoc like a plague in the menacing air. Worse than death? So shall it be. Still, few hope against those who bargain their soul- hope that they will one day fall- that the clamor of light will end it all- and only in true light, shall we see darkness fall. Shadow breaks against Demonbane's fists like a sea being divided by the will of the holiest of men. It splits, coursing about the Warden-Machine as if it were a great boulder standing stalwart and immobile against a coursing river. It takes a step forward, its body gleaming tall and proud in the warm light of day. The golden runes flowing up its armor suddenly flare with renewed radiance. He's about to leap bodily into the air, when-- "Stop!" A voice shouts. It sounds angry. "Mister Daijuji, what do you think you're doing!?" Kurou blinks at the girl in the monitor. "Uh. Princess! I was just- I was about to take care of this invader here, I was thinking of using the Atlantis Strike to fiinish it off." He winces as she almost screams into his ears, "Are you insane? Using that in the middle of a city- It's just ludicrous! Do you know how much it'd cost-" She stares at the silver-haired magus. It's pretty clear he doesn't. "...Nevermind. We're releasing the restriction on -that,- okay? So just finish it somewhere you won't end up destroying anything else." "That?" Kurou blinks. A grin spreads over his lips, "Oh. Awesome."ARKHAM - PARADIGM CITY - 2 KM BELOW SEA LEVEL "Princess, are you certain about this?" Her butler asks, now holding a long talley- it looks like a receipt, honestly. "Of course, Winfield. It's better than letting him obliterate the -entire- city. And if he can control it, then we should be fine." Hadou Ruri sounds uncertain. "Now then..." She gestures to the screen, "Activate the Hiranipra system. Encrypt the words of power. Create the Naacal Code!" Voices flood in from the four support terminals, "Expression Al Mankib; Expression Al Dhira, lifted. Expression Al Yad al Yamma; Expression Ied Algeuze, lifted." Arcane power floods the room, building at one concentrated point over the central console. "Words of power transferred into Naacal Code. It's ready to go at any time!" 'Princess' Hadou Ruri steps onto the platform at the heart of the chamber. Her hands, hands that now direct the power of destruction itself, hands that could mean the end of countless lives, cup about the round, central terminal. "First Sublimation Spell, initiate incantation," she whispers, voice hushed and grim. Her hands move in arcane and mysterious patterns, swaying as a symbol writ in crimson builds before her, "My forefathers, Betelgeuse's flame of cleansing, unleash the giant's right hand- The sword of ultimate victory!" The rune splits, transforming into a set of concentric sigils. "Naacal Code," her voice suddenly builds, she thrusts her hands forth! "Transfer!" SAPPORO - JAPAN He feels it. The power surging through every limb. The might coursing through his veins. The power of the elders. The might of those who sought to craft the gods. A grin splits his lips, white and gleaming. Beneath him, Al Azif mirrors his expression, her hands wound white and tight about the handles of her station. "This'll end it," she says, "Kurou! Let's finish the job!" "Right," Kurou roars, "Daijuji Kurou never leaves a job unfinished!" Demonbane holds its right hand aloft. Viridian power pours out of its sacred, thaumaturgical reactor, surging about its raised hand in viscous ribbons of magical energy. A sigil pulses over its palm, and a sphere, green and black like some kind of horrible Anti-sun. "In this world of light," Daijuji Kurou yells, his voice reverberating from the colossus, "There is no place for darkness!" Demonbane explodes into motion. It swings with its open palm, and -keeps running.- Onward and onward, it races, through the city, through the suburbs, into a mountainside. "Thirst and hunger-" Its palm surges with light, "RETURN TO THE VOID!" "LEMURIAAAAAA--" The Anti-sun releases, from the machine's palm, "IIIIIMPAAACCCT!" Almost as a cursory reminder to -get the hell away,- his copilot yells as Demonbane retreats, "Disengage!" For a moment, there is only light. Then, the sphere expands like a ball of purest night. Blue rings restrain its growth, as, within, infinite gravity and infinite heat surge all about the demonic machine. It is certain destruction-- Unless, of course, this witch can teleport out of it. COMBAT: Magius has struck Morgana with an apocalyptic critical hit using Lemuria Impact! Knock Out! Morgana Tempus's Atrumucron unit has become disabled! Morgana landed down however the attacks that came, came hard and though she tried; destiny had it set that she may had an excellent start; but these souls, oh yes these souls, were very strong indeed. She would have to do further study on them before she could determine just how to handle the lot of them and their.. souls. The counter attack came, they were the first event to set her up for her demise as she slammed hard into the ground after the final impact. Then as she started to rise, fire starting to engulf her once more. Suriel came charging at her with great speed. Her own sword in hand, she spun it around; but was too late. His own sliced deep into her, but she managed to pull out and slashes the mystic blade across his backside. Then Bit learned, yes apparently yelling attacks works wonders! The Liger's massive paw slams hard into Morgana before she can fully ready herself. Her attack goes wide and the Ligers claws cut deep into her, flames irrupt out as blue smoke starts to rise for the sky. The body of the machine almost looking like mist, "No.." she hisses out. "No no no!" Meiya rushes at Morgana, her strikes was fast and swift and it utterly seems to slice the mechs arm right off. Morgana almost falls over, but some small threat of will keeps her bound. The mech getting more and more harder to see, as those optics glow bright. "You Fools! Do you think you have won this day!? Do you honestly believe that this will be the last time you..." Then her attention turns slowly. The head just moving very slowly over to look at the Demonbane, "..see me..?" The Demonbane's massive attack comes in and the great white blasts into Morgana, she lets out a loud, "NOOOOO" before the sheer force of the explosion seems to blast away whatever was left of the vaporal machine. Once the light fades, all that was left was nothing but a voice echos like a whisper in their ears; soft voice, "..I will return, young bloods.." ---- Back In Morgana's Keep Within The Dark Void Morgana is blasted right through the doors in the Keep, before impacting into the back of the chair and flipping right over, "EIP!" There was a bit of a clash, a clatter, before Morgana's hand slowly rises, twitching before she pulls herself. Her whole body smoking, then she gently coughs out smoke. "..hehehe.." Then she start to laugh, "Yes, you hear me! I will rule the upper world and then I am coming for you!!" She tried to brush herself off, before she looks at her cloths, or what is left of them. "..after I take a shower.. but.." She flicks her hand creating a red mystic orb, which she gently looks through. "..this is only the start.. heheheh... hahaha!!" The dust clears, and the city is clear. There is now a mountain in Sapporo that is missing a big chunk of itself, but that's pretty standard fare when you have a Super Robot stomping all over an urbanized area. Demonbane's arms cross, as if it were pondering something, and indeed its pilots were. "Great," Al mutters, the thrill of the fight now long gone. "Kurou. How are we supposed to get home?" Kurou blinks at his copilot, still done up in all those frills and lace, "Uh. What do you mean?" She frowns at him. "The catapult is only one way! We're gonna have to -walk!-" "Walk. Walk to the States?" "Dumbass." With Morgana banished, the Takemikazuchi turns around and /points/ to Demonbane. The cockpit hatch opens and Meiya Mitsurugi steps out on to the ledge of the cockpit and points at Demonbane herself. "You! Do you know how much damage you caused?! How are you going to take responsibility for this?!" she sweeps her arm to encompass all of demonbane's collateral damage, and then, specifically at the mountain missing a piece. "THere was /shrine there/." "It's gone now!" "Ah. well. Now that is done..." Sureil looks to see the Feddie start yelling at someone else... "Huh. Well...I am a gentleman, it it's important to show a lady proper respect." he says, and then CHARGES MEIYA. "DON'T THINK I AM ON TO YOU FEDDERATION SCUM! THE WAR IS BACK ON!" he shouts, before the mech repeatedly and LITTERRALLY attempts to slash rapidly at her machine with the pike. Each strike literally aiming to try and tear deeply, before he pulls back... He starts laughing... "CONSUME IT ALL! AIN SOPH CHASHEKAH!" he shouts, before he swings the blade once more, space constriction working with the attack to attempt to grip her unit...and slowly TEAR it to pieces through the use of SPACE CONSTRICTION with the properties of the URENBECK CATAPULT. COMBAT: Suriel Misaki has missed Meiya Mitsurugi with his Ain Soph Chashekah attack. Liger Zero Jager practically uses Morgana as a springboard to /get away/, and it doesn't stop running--it instead hightails it a safe distance away, and only when the Zoid is clear ensuing explosions does it slow down to a limping trot. Bit Cloud reaches forwards with both hands and rubs the console cover sympathetically. "I know, Liger, I know. Let's head back to the Hover Cargo soon and I'll fix that paw, OK?" The Zoid emits a low growl that seems to almost be a whimper at the same time. "You did really good. I'm proud of you, Liger." Then, suddenly, the surprising yet totally expected happens--more specifically, DC and Federation turn on each other. Neither the now-Katharon pilot nor his Zoid get involved, at least immediately--they simply back off while Bit checks on the severity of the Liger's damages through the console's display. "Are you insane?! No inssurance can cover this!!" Meiya shouts, well thats not true, her grandfather's probably could, but that’s because he /owns/ the insurance company. But as Demonblade starts to walk away, Suriel starts shouting at the top of his amplified lungs "!!??" Meiya slides back into her cockpit and grasps the controls and snapping those boots into the pedal locks, pushing them down to activate the jump engines sending the machine flying up over the rampaging Orbital Frame. "Tch... I know you." The Takemikazuchi reaches over it's shoulder and draws the PB Blade anew as it rockets down towards the Orbital Frame. "Don't think I'll forgive you just because you fought that woman!" The blade comes down like a lightening strike splitting a tree clean in half. COMBAT: Meiya Mitsurugi has struck a devastating hit on Suriel Misaki's Qareen using Blade Arts. Knock Out! Suriel Misaki's Qareen unit has become disabled! Suriel dived in... !!!! Impossible...that should have... Then the blade came in at lightning fast speed, the Frame, apparently slightly tougher than most people give it credit for nearly EXPLODES after a second of the blade hitting it. Suriel gritting his teeth as the pain was transferred through the unit to him... Grrr... "Nice shot." he grudgingly admits, before pulling himself up. Then flips away, with just enough energy left to leave under his own power. "So you got me back for before. Next time I won't be worn down by some dead bitch." he says. Then is gone as the Qareen enters flight mode. Bit Cloud has no intention to stick around much longer than he has to. In fact, he takes the opportunity of the secondary battle to have Liger Zero limp away and--quickly--leave the area. By now, you can probably spot the thruster-fire and contrails heading away from the city and back the way they'd come. Bit lets the Liger Zero Jager run as fast as it wants back home and folds his hands behind his head, gaze turning skywards. "Man... Leena's not going to believe this one..." THE END Category:Logs